The present invention relates to coating formulations, and more particularly relates to coating formulations used in areas exposed to radiation.
Electromagnetic radiation, such as Roentgen rays or X-rays, is emitted from many sources and can be an environmental concern when such levels of radiation are beyond acceptable limits. Conventional precautionary measures include the use of lead shielding. While lead-based coatings, such as paints, could assist in acting as a shield in a room where radiation such as X-rays is being emitted, lead-based coatings pose various environmental considerations such as possible lead-vapor emissions as well as the procedures associated with the removal and disposal of lead-based paints and coatings.
Accordingly, alternatives would be desirable to lead-based paints which do not have the same concerns associated with its use and removal.
A feature of the present invention is to provide an alternative to lead-based paints and coatings which are effective in shielding or blocking radiation.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide a coating or paint formulation which is easy to apply and yet provides acceptable if not excellent shielding capability towards radiation emissions.
Another feature of the present invention is to provide cellulose-based fiber, cellulose-based particle, cement-based or plaster-based substrates which are also effective in shielding or blocking radiation.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the present invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, one aspect of the present invention is a coating formulation comprising a solvent, a binder, and a metal additive comprising tantalum, niobium, alloys thereof, or mixtures thereof.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cellulose-based substrate comprising a cellulose-based reinforcing agent; a binder; and a metal additive comprising tantalum, niobium, alloys thereof, or a mixture thereof.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention there is provided a cement-based or plaster-based substrate comprising at least one cement and/or plaster material; and a metal additive comprising tantalum, niobium, alloys thereof, or a mixture thereof.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are intended to provide further explanation of the present invention, as claimed.